Wiggly Medley
Wiggly Medley is the closing credits/last song for videos such as The Wiggles Movie, Wiggle Time!, The Wiggles in Disneyland, and The Wiggly Big Show. It is usually sung at the end of Wiggles concerts of the era. Song Lyrics Weeeee, let's dance everybody (Spoken by Dorothy) Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? I love to (Spoken by Dorothy) Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Well, first you shake your hands, and you put them on your hips. (this is fun) You sway from side to side and let your backbone slip Fruit salad yummy yummy Fruit salad yummy yummy Fruit salad yummy yummy Yummy yummy yummy yummy Fruit salad How about some hot potatoes? (spoken by Anthony) Hot potato Hot potato (Hot potato Hot potato) Hot potato Hot potato (Hot potato Hot potato) Hot potato Hot potato (potato) potato (potato) potato potato potato Ooh wooh, wiggy wiggy wiggy, ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy gimme that gimmie that gimmie that food Wooh, wiggy wiggy wiggy, ooh wiggy wiggy wiggy gimmie that gimmie that gimmie that What do we do now, Greg? What can we do now? (spoken by Anthony) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? (oh hoh) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? (everybody's twisting) Well, we're gonna gonna go up and go down get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? What's next, Greg (spoken by Anthony) It's a Pirate party (ahoy there me hearties) (spoken by Feathersword) On the good ship Feathersword Ahoy there me hearties, it's my Pirate party Everybody welcome aboard It's a Pirate party (ahoy there me hearties) On the good ship Feathersword Ahoy there me hearties, it's my Pirate party (ooh hoh) Everybody welcome aboard Everybody clap Everybody sing (la la la la) Bow to your partner, then you turn around (yippie) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear bear's now asleep, shh shh shh bear's now asleep, shh shh shh Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack doodley-doo (Let's all quack together) Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack doodley-doo (Keep quacking) Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack doodley-doo (Quack a doodle) Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack doodley-doo (Keep quacking) Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack Quack, Quack Cock-a-doodle-doo Quack Quack, Quack doodley-doo Songs In Wiggly Medley: *Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?) *Fruit Salad *Hot Potato *Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) *It's A Pirate Party On The Good Ship Feathersword *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *Quack Quack Song Credits Trivia * The first time the song was seen apart from the Wiggles Movie was Wiggle Time!. * The Wiggles in Disneyland version has 100 shots, more than any other version. * In The Wiggly Big Show version, The Wiggles are in the clothes they wore for the re-recording of Shaky Shaky. Goofs * Anthony Field is uncredited for the vocals. * The album booklet lists the lyrics for We Like To Say Hello, even though Quack Quack is heard near the end. Appearances Gallery See here Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:The Wiggles in Disneyland Songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Medley songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:John Field Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Series 2 Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Elvis Mentions Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs that have Goofs Category:Re-make songs Category:The Wiggles Big Show Songs